What Actually Happened
by veebeejustte
Summary: You have all been deceived. Deceived by J.R.R. Tolkien. The events that took place in Lord of the Rings are almost all false. We are here to clear up that little mistake. You see, Frodo didn't exactly go to Mount Doom. He didn't even make it past Caradhras. This is what actually happened. CO-WRITTEN WITH GIGIGUE! Rated K Plus for mild violence and uh... Stuff... ON HIATUS FOR NOW!


**Veebeejustte: Okay, so this is by the same girls who wrote Lord of the Phones and How Middle-Earth Turned Into Mars. We are in the process of writing our romance fanfic, Fay The Ring-Bearer, but in the meantime, we're writing another horror- oh, I mean HUMOR... Right... Anyway, we're writing another humorous story. So, Gigigue did this first one and she has the first Author's Note so... Anyway... Yeah... Here:  
**

**A/N: I know there have been many stories where the members of the Fellowship fall into Earth, but I swear to you this one's different. First of all, only Frodo comes to Earth, and second of all, he will not be taken to the mall where screaming hordes of fangirls attack (although I guess that only happens with Legolas). This story is actually about destroying the One Ring. Yeah, that little thing that changes the history of Middle-Earth. Yeah that. So here ****I ****(Gigigue) ****am ****with the beginning of the adventure!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters. But ****I ****do ****own Serena. And veebeejustte owns Vivian.**

Chapter 1: Frodo Has a Problem

_Frodo's POV_

Frodo trudged up the mountainside. A snow-storm was in full force around the cliffs of Caradhras. He struggled to shove through the drifts of snow as the wind whipped around his face. Next to him, Pippin struggled as well.

Legolas yelled over the noise of the storm, "There is a fell voice on the air!"

Frodo listened carefully and, sure enough, an ominous muttering rose and fell with the wind. Suddenly, without warning, a shock of thunder struck a rock above Frodo's head. The rock hurtled toward him, but Aragorn shoved him away just in time. The company breathed a sigh of relief as the rock tumbled down the mountainside and out of sight.

Another shock of thunder rattled Frodo's teeth, and this time an avalanche of snow slid toward them. Frodo screamed as the enveloping thickness of wet piles of snow shoved his face into the ground.

Frodo felt the air in the space grow thinner, and frantically he pushed upwards through the snow -

But this wasn't snow. It was soft and warm. Almost cozy. What the heck? Frodo burst through the surface and found himself sitting in a pile of, could it be? Flannel sheets.

Frodo jumped in surprise and tipped over the basket he was sitting in. At that moment, a college-aged brown-haired girl walked in the room. She stared open-mouthed at Frodo. He stared open-mouthed at her. He backed away, terrified. She threw her hands in the air and screamed, "Vivian! Frodo Baggins is sitting in the laundry basket!"

Immediately another girl of about the same age rushed in, took one look at the terrified Frodo, and began squealing and jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh! It is! I can't believe it!"

Frodo said in a voice filled with fear and mistrust, "Who are you? Where am I? How do you know who I am?"

The brown-haired girl smiled happily and replied, "I'm Serena Lowe, and this is my friend Vivian Carr. You are in, um, wow, this is gonna be hard to explain. We'll explain to you in a little bit. Let me just say that we're great fans of yours and will do you absolutely no harm. What say we go downstairs and have a little snack while we talk about it?"

Frodo stared dubiously at the girls. They didn't seem threatening. Realizing that he didn't have many other choices, he stood up and said, "Alright. Lead on."

Red-haired Vivan led the way into a small kitchen. Frodo looked in wonder at the many contraptions that filled the room. He didn't know what half of the things were. Serena gestured toward a chair next to a plain wooden table, indicating that he was to sit down. He did, and as he listened to the girls chatting, laughing, and preparing food, he looked around the house.

Although some things were familiar to him, such as the chairs and the table, most of the things were unfamiliar. One thing in particular attracted him. It was a large bookshelf on one wall of the room adjacent to him, presumably the living room. In the bookshelf was a thick blue book, with gold lettering on the spine spelling out 'The Fellowship of the Ring'. He made to jump up, shocked by the reference to his world, but at that moment the girls returned with three plates piled high with food. He quickly sat back down on the chair.

The girls sat down and eagerly dug in to the food they had dug up, which consisted of bread, cheese, salami, pickles, apple slices, carrots, and ham. Frodo stared at the food, unsure whether he should eat or not. As of yet, nothing the girls had said proved that they were actually on his side.

Vivian noticed the look and pointed out, "Uh, we haven't poisoned the food Frodo. If we had, would we be eating it?"

Frodo recognized the logic in the statement and took some bread and cheese, as he was rather hungry from walking so long on Caradhras.

"Well," interrupted Serena, "I suppose we'd better tell you what's going on. At least, what we know." She pondered for a moment before continuing, as if determining the best way to begin. "Okay. This is going to sound really weird, but you have fallen into another world."

Frodo stared incredulously at Serena. _There is no way this is happening to me_, he thought.

"This world is called Earth," continued Serena, "And I know that sounds really similar to Middle-Earth, but it's totally different. No, here on Earth, we have much more advanced technology than in your world, but we've lost a lot of the good things about yours, like the spectacular landscapes."

"In this world," said Vivian, "there are these three books, written by a complete genius named J.R.R. Tolkien, which tells the story of you and the Ring."

Frodo really did jump out of his chair this time. He backed away slowly, looking in fear at the girls. "How do you know about the Ring?"

Vivian sighed and did a face-palm. "That's what I just told you. There are these books that talk about your journey, and we read those books about a million times. There's also some movies, which is are sort of, uh... Things that, uh... They're hard to explain. Anyway, we've seen those about fifteen times. We know all about you and the Fellowship. Like Serena said upstairs, we're your biggest fans! Or Sam's biggest fans..."

Frodo glanced at Vivian, and then at Serena. "Do you mean to say that you know what will – or at least what should – happen to us and the Ring? You know the ending?"

"Yes," shrugged Serena, "but it's not that important right now. Where were you right before you appeared in our laundry basket?"

Vivian snickered softly.

"Well, we – the Fellowship and I – were walking on Caradhras when we heard a voice on the air. Suddenly there was an avalanche, and I was buried in snow. Then when I pushed my way out, I was here. In your laundry basket, as you say."

"Well then, you really hadn't traveled far had you?"

"No, we had only just set out from Rivendell."

At that moment, Vivian realized something. "Frodo, do you still have the Ring?"

Frodo reached toward a chain around his neck, and taking a deep breath, pulled it out into the open for the girls to see. The light from the lamp nearby reflected off of the pure gold surface of the Ring. It seemed to pulse with a heartbeat of its own, expanding and shrinking slightly with every breath they took. Captivated, the two girls stared at the trinket, absorbing the power and pull of the life force it was linked to.

Serena was the first to snap out of it. "Okay, Frodo, put it away."

Frodo eagerly shoved the chain back in his shirt, but Vivian looked a little disconcerted as the presence left the atmosphere.

"Obviously that thing still works, even though it's in a different dimension." Serena shivered slightly. "I wonder if that means that Sauron has power over Earth too."

"Well, we obviously have to do something about this," Vivian decided. "We have to destroy it. Here. In our world."

"You mean, you can't send me back?" Frodo questioned frantically. "I might have to stay here?"

Serena stated calmly, "Well, we don't know how to send you back, and until we find a way, that Ring is still a threat. There's nothing we can do about it."

Frodo sighed inwardly and looked up at the girls. "What must I do?"

**A/N: Hope everyone liked it and you won't kill me about the cliffhanger. Please review! Until next time, Gigigue** **is out.**


End file.
